


She Can Really Hoot

by VinVictory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Can anyone translate owl language into english?, Funny I guess? My humor might be lame so bear with me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinVictory/pseuds/VinVictory
Summary: "Allow me to introduce her to you," Lance starts with a wide smile. "Boopa, this is Keith, my boyfriend. Keith, this is Boopa, my owl."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ia someting I just randomly jote down, meh. I hope you enjoy it! :-)

" What the hell is that?!"

" Don't call her "that". She's very sensitive."

Keith frowns at the "terrifying", as Keith likes to put it, small-ish creature standing on Lance's arm. It's staring at him with round yellow eyes full of wonder and curiousity. The raven-haired boy stares back with a nervous look.

"Allow me to introduce her to you," Lance starts with a wide smile. "Boopa, this is Keith, my boyfriend. Keith, this is Boopa, my owl."

"Hoot."

Keith jumps when the owl—Boopa—speaks, looking up at Lance with passion in her eyes. The raven-haired puts a hand to his heart and exhales a long sigh as he comes down from his stupor.

"She says hi," Lancs raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna say something, hmm?"

"Uhh. . .h-hi, B-Booba?"

"Hoot."

Keith jumps again.

Lance frowns, "She says that it's Boopa, not Booba."

"You can understand what "she" is saying?"

"Defo," Lance grins. 

"Uhm, well. . .I'm sorry. . .Boopa."

"Hoot."

"She says it's okay."

Keith locks eyes with the owl that's staring directly at him. Boopa tilts her head to the side and Keith can't help but mimic her act. And when she blinks once, he blinks aswell.

Suddenly, Boopa flaps her wings three times which makes him yelp in surprise.

"C'mon sweetheart," Lance says while rolling his eyes. "Don't be so jittery. You might influence Boopa; she has a weak heart."

"Why do you even have an owl, Lance?"

"Pidge."

"What of Pidge?"

"I lost a bet from her, that little devil."

"Details."

"Not a word."

"Is it a bet about who can type into their computers faster? Because that would be the most idiotic thing to bet on against Pidge. She's like, the typing master or whatevs."

"I said, not a word. What matters is, I lost blah blah blah and she made me buy a lousy stinkin' owl! No offense Boopa."

"Hoot."

Lance wince, then "Well, fuck you too!"

"So, you're saying that I have to live with an owl in my own house?"

"Pretty much, and hey! It's my house too. I do all the cleaning after all."

Keith groans in defeat, running a hand on his face. "Ugh, fine. Just keep her out of the bedroom, alright? She might give me nightmares."

"Sure thing."

Suddenly, Boopa moves away from Lance and flies over Keith's head, making the raven-haired duck to the ground and put his arms in his head. He whips his head to see where the "demonic creature" had gone to. Boopa lands on top of their fridge, eyes hollow and still as she stares back at them.

". . .Hoot. . ."

"That demon is gonna be the death of me," Keith says as he slowly stands up.

"Let's just hope we don't get to that," Lance puts his arms around Keith's neck and presses their foreheads together. "If you die, I don't think I can get another boyfriend as good looking as you are."

"Do you only like me because of my looks?"

"Huh, who can pull-off a mullet in the 21st century?"

"Fair enough."

They give each other a peck on the lips, smiling and cheeks flushing in the process. Keith pulls Lance closer as he wraps his arms around Lance's waist. They fall into a much more passionate kiss, making Lance moan into Keith's mouth, in which Keith hums back.

"Hoot."

They break the kiss when something lands on Lance's head. Keith's eyes grows wide and screams in a not-so-manly-way. He falls down flat on his butt as he dumfoundedly stares at his boyfriend and the owl on his head.

Lance puts his hands on his hips, "Quit screwing around with the owl Keith and kiss me!"

"Not when she's on top of your head."

"She's an owl, Keith. Not an alien that'll suck your brain out. You have to get used to her."

"Why do I have to be involved in this? I wasn't part of the bet."

Lance blushes, "Actually, you kinda were."

"What?"

"Like I said, not a word. Of course you'll get invovled. You're my boyfriend."

"If she always interrupts our time together, I am kicking her out."

"Easy there. If you harm Boopa, you're gonna have to face that little devil Pidge's wrath."

"Hoot."

Keith glares at the owl and wonders if he can contain himself from not tossing it in to their oven and leave it for an hour or so.


	2. Chapter 2

That was a nice dream.

Keith awakes and makes a small smile. He dreamt about him and Lance having a picnic together on top of a hill. He really likes it and thinks that he should ask Lance if they could have a picnic together for real. 

He realizes that he's hugging Lance so he pulls him closer to his chest, digging his nose into his skin. He really appreciates Lance's skin being super soft. Lance really takes care of himself with numerous beauty products that Keith couldn't even count them with just his fingers. Like, it's super super soft. And had Lance been eating less? He seems really really thin now. And why is Lance so small?

"Hoot."

Keith's eyes slowly opens to find another pair staring into his, but it isn't Lance's. It took a few seconds before it registers in his mind that he's cuddling someone that's not his boyfriend.

"Hoot."

Instead of screaming like a girl, Keith slowly closes his eyes again and push Boopa off the bed. He expects to hear a thud, indicating that the owl hits the floor. But he hears a set of wings flapping in the air.

"Cheater," Keith mummbles againt his pillow as he tries to go back to sleep.

"Hoot."

Keith stares back at Boopa who is now seated beside him on the bed again. For a long moment, they just stare at each other.

"LLLLAAAAANNNNNCCCEEEE!!!" Keith bellows.

"What the actual fuck, sweet heart?" Lance says as he sings the bedroom door open. "You can't just shout my name on top of your lungs! You might wake the neighbours up and—Boopa?! What are you doing on my side of the bed?! Shoo! Get off!"

"Hoot."

Lance rushes over and waves his arms to make the owl go away. It works as she flaps her wings, getting ready to take flight. Keith can't help but wince when the "creature" lifts its little body to fly away.

"I thought I told you to keep her out of the bedroom?"

"You think I want her to be here? ON MY SIDE OF THE BED?! I swear, that creature is DEMONIC! Maybe it has its features rubbed off of Pidge."

"What is the bet even about? Why of all the animals, she chose satan's descent, HER descent."

"Not a word! Stop asking about the bet and get your lazy ass up, sweet heart. I made breakfast and I hope Boopa hasn't demolished it yet."

"How sweet of my boyfriend." Keith rolls his eyes. He stands up and saunters towards Lance. He wraps his arms around him. "Good morning, sweet heart."

Lance chuckles, "Good morning too, sweet heart." He kisses Keith's head and hugs him back.

The two saunters towards the kitchen and thankfully, the breakfast that Lance has made is still on the table and Boopa hasn't eaten it while they were gone. They happily take their seats next to each other.

"Hey, Lance."

"Mmmm?"

"Wouldn't it be nice if we go have a picnic together?"

"It is," Lance swallows. "But who's gonna prepare the food?"

"The two of us of course. I'm gonna help this time. I promise." Keith holds Lance's hand.

"What are we gonna do about Boopa?"

"Hoot."

"Keith, there is no way I'm leaving Boopa alone in this house."

"Uhh, then I guess we should buy her a cage, huh?"

"You go buy her a cage."

"What? By myself?"

"Hoot."

"Boopa says yep."

Keith glares at the owl and mumbles how much he hates her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, but after this I'm not gonna post in this story for a long time ecause I have to get my lazy ass up and get my shit together for school so, sorry. :-) hehe thank you for reading and I promise I'll come back with better chapters.:-)


	3. Sorry

Hi guys!  
Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm abandoning this fan fic for good. Thanks for the love and support:-)

**Author's Note:**

> That was terrible? Let me know what you think about it and if I should continue this down at the comments below. Thank you for the read! :-)


End file.
